


Deserved

by Reginamiils



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapping, OUAT - Freeform, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Torture, implied rape, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginamiils/pseuds/Reginamiils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is kidnapped and tortured by Mr. Gold for hurting Belle. Mostly about her recovery and how Robin and her family help her get through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly about Robin helping Regina through recovery. It's kind of post s1 except it strays from canon because Robin is in it.  
> It has torture and implied rape so if you are at all sensitive to anything of that sort I highly recommend not reading this.
> 
> Find me on tumbr at  
> Reginmiils

_Jingle jingle._ The door sounded as Robin, Snow and David burst into Golds shop. “She has to be here, we already combed through his house, Robin said, a look if desperation in his eyes. Regina had been missing for over 3 days and nobody had much of a lead besides that it was probably Gold.

Don't worry, we’ll find her” David added unhelpfully. Robin glared at him. He really wasn't in the mood for false positivity.

They each split up and chose a different part of the shop to look through. Robin went to the back while the other two searched the front. Robin ran his hand along the wall at the back of the shop. His fingernail caught in s small crack in the wall, small enough that it wouldn't be noticed unless you were looking for it.

He pried his fingernails into the two panes of wood and a small door forcefully creaked open.

“David! Snow! I think found something!”

* * *

_Regina_

She had been here for days. She didn't know how many because he never gave her any meals to keep track.

Her back ached against the metal bars of the cell. Her hands were shackled above her and she hadn't moved from the floor in a couple hours. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake.

 

“ _Why am I still here?” She mumbled with labored breath. She had been had been down here for who knows how long._

_“You know why. You kept Belle from me for twenty-eight years! You let me believe she was dead-“ he stopped to lash out again with the whip. It sliced across her back, She cried out._

 

Her back had to be crisscrossed with bloody red lines by now. She could feel that she had broken a few ribs, and a wrist from when he first threw her down. She knew that if she didn't get treatment soon, she could easily die of infection.

* * *

 

_Robin_

Snow and David ran over to him with a look of confusion on their faces.

“Since when has that been there?”

“Does it matter?! She could be down there!” Robin said exasperatedly.

Snow and David both came back to reality, and with a look of determination said “let's get him”

He shoved open the door farther and sprinted down the dark stairwell two steps at a time. The other two followed in close pursuit, scared what they might find at the bottom.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a trigger warning for abuse and implied rape. Please if you are at all sensitive please do not read

_Regina_

 

She was once again back in the cage. She didn't want to think about what hurt. Everything hurt. she didn't think she would ever stop feeling his hands on her.

She started to fade out again when she heard the door creak open again.

_No please don't be him, but who else would it be_? She was hoping that unconsciousness would claim her before he did.

“Guys she could be down there!” Robin?!

More than one set of footsteps bounded down the stairs.

“oh my god! Regina!”

* * *

 

Robin

The first thing he thought was how tiny she looked, she was leaning against the back of a tiny 4 x 4 cell. She was unconscious but it was to dark for him to see how injured she was.

David ran over and tried to kick the door open, breaking Robin out of his state of shock. David inspected the lock and said “I don't think we can get this open, I'll go ge-“

He was interrupted by Snow before he could finish “ No. We can't leave her like this” she rummaged in her bag for a second and pulled something out.

“Regina! Please respond” Robin said looking at her limp figure lying on the floor. Snow got the lock open and Robin nearly pushed her out of the way to get inside.

He kneeled down next to her and put his head in her lap.

“Oh thank God, she's breathing” he said with relief. But It was short lived.

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Snow practically yelled. “She's hurt.” As if that weren't obvious. Robin put one hand under her knees and one hand under her back and scooped her up. She was far lighter than someone her size should be.

He turned sideways to climb up the narrow stairs with Regina in his arms. David went around him once they got to the top to open the car door.

“Hmm”, Regina’s eyes fluttered open for a second, glancing at Robin before closing again. “Regina, your going to be okay. You're safe”, he said more to convince himself than anything else.

He climbed carefully into the backseat of the car and laid her down perpendicular to him so her head was in his lap. Her eyes were once again closed and unresponsive. David started the car and drove, probably violating numerous traffic laws. She looked horrible, he almost didn't want to know what had happened. All he could think about was how much he wanted to hug her and take away all of her pain, and how much he wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin.

Snow was turned around in her seat looking at her with a terrified look on her face. Her neck was was bruised on the sides and her face seemed to have a yellow tint and was covered in sweat. The red blouse she was wearing was ripped on the front and covered in stains of who knows what. Her arms were bruised and bloody where the ropes had held her.

David pulled into the hospital and the tires screeched as he stopped in front of the emergency entrance. 

Regina was still unresponsive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter and I should have it up in a couple days


End file.
